


Odd behavior

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, basically this is how I can sum up this fic, but robert's distracted with the dirty messages from his husband to think straight, it's funny, something's up with aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I can't believe this.... he's flirting.” - said Robert out loud. It wasn't unheard of, but it was rare, so every time Aaron was in a flirty mood, Robert was more than grateful. Like now.Or...Robert thinks Aaron's acting weird lately, but he just don't know what's up with him. Later he completely forgets about this, when Aaron sends him some... interesting messages.with chapter two... only because you guys wanted to





	1. Chapter 1

“Woah what...what are you wearing?” - asked Robert as he saw his husband putting his coat on - “And where are you going?”

 

“What does it look like to you Robert? It's an overall. I'm sure you've seen one before.” - he said and Robert wasn't really sure if he was joking or sniping at him. It was weird nonetheless.

 

“Maybe you forgot this, but I quite like a man in overalls.” - he smirked trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Great.” - answered Aaron rolling his eyes - “Gotta go. Moira said there's no one at the garage so...” - he said aiming for the door.

 

“Wait.” - said Robert going after him. - “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine.” - he replied but it didn't convince Robert at all.

 

“Have I done something?” - he asked. He had to, because Aaron was pretty moody lately.

 

“No, it's nothing, I just wanted to have a quiet night in.”

 

“Want me to go with you....or instead of you?” - he offered.

 

“Yeah course.” - he scoffed. - “Coz you're such a good mechanic.” - he smiled before leaning towards his husband to peck him on the lips. - “Nah, stay at home, it's only gonna be a couple of hours tops. I'm home for dinner.” - he said then he was out the door.

 

Robert walked back to the kitchen and sat down to think. Aaron was weird lately. Not too weird, but something bothered him, he knew that much. Only, it's Aaron...so it's not likely he would get a straight answer if he'd ask. He tried to think back to the last couple of days. What had happened to bring this on, but nothing came to his mind. _'He did suggest a proper movie night two days ago, but that's hardly odd...... He wanted_ _to have a bath last night.... okay that's more strange, but not particularly strange.'_ His brain was filled with thoughts, but he didn't remember anything peculiar.

 

Maybe he was imagining things. Yeah that must be it. Their life is finally on track and he starts seeing all sorts. Problems that aren't even there. Aaron was always a grumpy git, that was part of the attraction. There's nothing wrong there.

 

He was deep in thoughts, washing some vegetables when Liv startled him. - “Where's Aaron?” - she asked as she appeared in the kitchen with a bag of crisps.

 

“Erm, out. He said something about helping in the garage.” - said Robert still thinking.

 

“That's... weird.”

 

“Yeah tell me about it.” - muttered Robert.

 

“Well, at least he gets some fresh air.” - shrugged Liv before she headed back.

 

“Oi, don't eat that garbage, dinner's gonna be ready in 2 hours.” - he shouted after her. If she heard him, she pretended not to. Robert chuckled a smile before he started making dinner.

 

 _'Aaron's fine.'_ He decided. If he's gonna keep up this odd behavior, he's gonna ask him about it. He smiled to himself, half relieved that he “solved” this situation when his phone buzzed.

 

“ _ **Liv said you're making chicken, can you make it spicy? I liked it last time. I get some wine for you on the way home.”**_

 

 _'Unbelievable'_ thought Robert. ' _She was here for two seconds and she could already tell what's gonna be the menu. The bloody chicken's not even on the table yet.'_

 

“ _ **You're gonna drink with me then?”**_ \- he typed quickly.

 

“ _ **Maybe. Can I get dessert as well?”** _

 

“I can't believe this.... he's flirting.” - said Robert out loud. It wasn't unheard of, but it was rare, so every time Aaron was in a flirty mood, Robert was more than grateful. Like now.

 

“ _ **Anything in particular?”**_ \- he texted. The answer came back less than a minute.

 

“ _ **I was thinking.... pie.”**_

 

“You cheeky bastard.” - chuckled Robert. He completely stopped with the cooking. His husband and his dirty messages absolutely blew his mind. He didn't know what brought this on, but he liked it. He was so busy finding the right amount of emojis to answer that he didn't hear Liv coming back down the stairs.

 

“You what?” - she asked suddenly and Robert almost dropped his phone.

 

“Jesus, way to give me a heart attack Liv!” - he said letting out a big breath.

 

“Why? What were you doing?” - she asked knowingly. There's no way she actually knew what he's been doing.... right?

 

“Nothing. Nothing. How did you know I'm making chicken?” - he asked.

 

“Erm.... because I looked in the fridge and... guess what? There was a chicken in it. You've been talking to Aaron then?”

 

“Erm... Yes... No... Yes.”

 

“Make your mind up... weirdo.” - she said sitting down.

 

“What are you doing?” - asked Robert. He was eager to reply but he felt kinda awkward in front of Liv. Even if she couldn't possibly know about the content of those messages.

 

“You're always moaning about how I never help. So I'm here.”

 

“Right... erm.. wash your hands then.... cut the onions.” - he said and while Liv was busy with the instructions he gave to her, he made the mistake of checking his phone again. He really shouldn't have done that. Because he saw Aaron's last text, and he couldn't believe he had to wait several hours before he can get his hands on him. It said:

 

“ **Last client booked in for 6pm Should be an easy one. Home by 6:30.** **Ps.: I** **like cream.”**

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Liv!! Dinner's ready! Get down, Aaron's gonna be here in any minute!” - shouted Robert. He just finished setting the table when the door opened. Aaron walked in and, yes he already saw him before, he knew he was still in his overalls, but damn he looked good. Robert was gobsmacked. At first. Aaron put his coat down and went closer to wash his hands. As he handed the wine to Robert, he smiled at him, and Robert just turn around after him, saying - “Is it hot in here or....” - he couldn't finish because Liv arrived, but Aaron still heard it, of course.

 

So after Aaron dried his hands he went past Robert whispering. - “That was pretty lame, try again.” - he smirked. He was ready to go upstairs to get out of his work clothes but Robert stopped him.

 

“No.” - he said, than he remembered that Liv was there as well. - “Erm.... I mean I don't wanna heat it up again, just...just sit down.” - Aaron must have realized the reason behind this gesture, because he only smirked at his husband as he took a seat opposite to Liv.

 

 

 

 

There weren't much talking during the meal. They chatted about ordinary stuff, what Liv needs for school, whether she's gonna spend next day's afternoon with Gabby or not. Normal average stuff. That was until they finished and as Robert stood up to take Aaron's plate, Aaron asked bluntly. - “What's for desert?” - and he winked.

 

“Brownies.” - said Liv as she tossed one to Aaron.

 

“Oi! No playing with the food.” - said Robert as he sat down. Liv started eating and Robert waited for a second, let Aaron taste it before he asked. - “Would you like some cream with that?” - as he thought Aaron almost choked on it. He started coughing and Robert almost laughed in his face. He was barely keeping himself together.

 

“Cream with brownies? Why'd he want that?” - asked Liv, but she didn't really take any notice. Her brothers were weird she knew that much already.

 

“Are you okay?” - asked Robert giving Aaron some water. - “I know you wanted pie... but.... you get it next time.“ - he said licking his lips. Aaron remained silent, still a bit shocked after Robert's words, but he managed to look normal as he saw his sister standing up.

 

“Alright I'm going to my room, Gabby's sending me the answers to the history test.”

 

“She's doing what?” - asked Robert.

 

“Come on Robert, we were the same.” - said Aaron. His voice was still hoarse.

 

“Yeah, you maybe... I've seen the pictures.... little chav.”

 

“Pff yeah? Coz you were so much better with that mullet.” - scoffed Aaron.

 

"How is this about hair all of a sudden? I meant your lifestyle. You were a proper little terror."

 

"Like you were an angel..."

 

“Alright children, settle down.” - laughed Liv. - “It's nothing big, not like your precious math or anything.” - she said to Robert before she ran upstairs.

 

Robert was still shaking his head when he felt Aaron's foot finding his under the table.

 

“Why is it, that you can only do this stuff when we're alone?” - he asked his husband.

 

“Erm... if you think I'm doing it with Liv here as well you're mad.” - he answered laughing.

 

“She's seen worse.....she's seen us being....”

 

“Soft?”

 

“Yeah, she knows us.”

 

“I know....”

 

“Besides... the stuff you sent me earlier.....” - he chuckled - “What was that about?”

 

“I got bored.” - he shrugged.

 

“Nice.”

 

“You didn't answer.” - he said as he stood up to help him washing up.

 

“Yeah because your sister appeared.”

 

“AH! You think it's weird as well!” - he said proud. Robert just stood there looking at him, then gave up.

 

“Fine, yeah, it was a bit weird.”

 

“Thank you!” - smiled Aaron – “So... should I.... go upstairs... or you wanna open that wine I got you?”

 

“What? Really?” - asked Robert not believing it at first.

 

“I said I would drink with you didn't I.”

 

“Alright then.... I... I sort this out, and you can change into something comfier in the meantime.”

 

“I thought you wanted to get this off me.... from the way you were looking at me earlier....” - he trailed off.

 

“Yeah, but you would be more comfortable in a sweatshirt and some nice matching sweatpants. I could still get you out of those.” - he grinned

 

“Alright then.” - he said walking towards the stairs, but before he went up he turned around again. - “No candles Robert!”

 

“What?”

 

“I just know you....” - he answered giving him a knowing look.

 

“But.... wine!” - Robert honestly wanted nothing more then to have a glass of wine with his husband in the candlelight and he had this look on his face.... and Aaron just couldn't say no.

 

“Arghh.... fine, but you pay the price.” - he said. They both knew what that meant.

 

“I know. I'm willing to.” - he smirked before he watched Aaron disappear upstairs. This night will be eventful, he had no doubt about that.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far more interesting on twitter so: @tardisgirl93


End file.
